


My Inner Demons

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, belt, lashings, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald needs to be punished. He can feel it in his bones, the need to submit, to take each lash as penance for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - "Pushing Boundaries" with the additional request of Dom! Ed and safeword/aftercare.

Oswald was naked, kneeling in front of Edward. The green of the neon lights outside Edward’s apartment giving him a sickly look. “Please…” Oswald was begging him. He wanted to be good. He deserved this. So many terrible things he’d done and Edward was punishing him for it.

Edward licked his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth as he looked down on the disgrace before him. “You get off on this, don’t you?” Edward commented, eyeing the hard erection that pressed against Oswald’s stomach. It was already weeping precum, sliding along the twitching length. Such a wanton little bird he was.

Oswald flushed with embarrassment. “Yes…” he stuttered, those long lashes that framed his eyes fluttering delicately. It was almost criminal, Edward decided, to give a man such lashes. They were dark against his pale freckled skin. Such smooth skin, translucent and soft. Edward loathed it. Oswald’s entire body was like that. Soft and weak. How pristine considering it should be marked with every evidence of his misdoings. “For every lash I give you, you may stroke yourself once.” Edward informed him, hands already unbuckling and sliding his belt from the loops. He could ignore the pulsing need of his own cock in favour of seeing Oswald fall apart.

“Yes Sir… so generous sir.” Oswald stammered, his hand already reaching down, wrapping around the girth and straightening his back out. Edward stepped beside him, the leather soft in his hands as he decided where the first hit should land. “You will count them.” Edward warned, “Or I will hit you without allowing you to touch yourself.”

Oswald nodded eagerly and closed his eyes in wait. The first hit smacked hard across his spine, and Oswald yelped. “One.” He said hurriedly, giving himself one tantalizing stroke. It felt so rough, so chafing in a way. His thumb ran over the head, spreading what little lubrication he could as Edward brought down the next lash.

“Two.”

It continued on like this for ten strokes. He deserved it. This was his penance for all that he’d done. Oswald internalized his hate. Reflecting upon it with each hit and each stroke of his cock. His body was thrumming with desire and pain. The welts were raised and hot to the touch as Edward smoothed over his hazpazard design with bare fingers, feeling the ridges of flesh he;d created.

“Good.” Edward praised him, stroking a thumb over his pet’s bottom lip, and Oswald couldn’t hold back any longer. He spurted, shooting thick ropes of cum over himself and Edward stepped back hastily, not wanting to get any of it on his suit.

Edward pursed his lips, frowning down at Oswald who panted, his body relaxing with his release. “Waste. You can’t even hold on that long.” He muttered, inspecting his suit to ensure no spots had landed on him. “You got some on my shoe.” Edward spat, pushing the foot in question towards Oswald. “Clean it up.”

Oswald glanced around, looking for some cloth or tissue to wipe away the evidence of his weakness. “No, you idiot. You’ll use your tongue.” Edward smiled, his grin sinister in the low glow of the room. It suited him, like a menacing god ready to wreak havoc.

He pushed Oswald lower, forcing the man to scrape and grovel to him. Unable to feel the rasp of Oswald’s tongue against the leather of his shoes, he tilted his head to watch. Oswald was letting out little moans of pleasure as he cleaned every inch of leather in his reach. Edward was palming himself through his trousers, the throb of his body begging to be released. It was time. He slowly undid his pants, pulling out his long length and stroked it languidly.

“You’re a fucking disgrace.” Edward scoffed, looking down at the pathetic form in front of him. “King of Garbage. You let Theo Galavan own you, use you for his own purposes. I wonder… did he ever use your mouth like this?” Edward taunted, leaning down to grip Oswald’s jaw, forcing the smaller man to look up at him with bright luminous eyes. There was no anger in them. No fighting repertoire. There was little resistance as Edward pried Oswald’s lips open, holding his mouth wide as Edward stuffed it with his cock.

Oswald shuddered and gagged as Edward brushed against the back of his throat. “Worthless. The only thing your mouth is good for is for being fucked.” Edward’s words landed harshly on Oswald and he blinked back tears. It didn’t help that his mouth was being used so roughly, Edward thrusting hard and fast into him. Each pass was slicked with saliva and Oswald’s tormented gagging sounds as Edward pushed closer, forcing himself to the back of Oswald’s throat. The smaller man’s fingers scraped and clenched at Edward’s trousers. “Fucking relax and take it like the good cum slut you are.” He snapped, slapping Oswald’s cheek as he pulled out, giving a small moment of reprieve that Oswald used to drag in gasping breaths. The opaque combination of saliva and precum dribbled from his lips, trailing down his face and landing like raindrops across his chest.

Already Oswald’s cock was returning to attention, swaying gently. Edward shook his head. “Such a slut. If people only knew that Gotham’s so called King was as easy a cheap whore. I don’t even pay you for this.” He grasped Oswald’s gelled hair, grimacing at the texture as he forced his cock back inside. It was nice, moist and warm. The slopping sounds of flesh that echoed throughout his apartment had Edward grunting with the effort. Oswald was a mess now. A crying blubbering disaster. His face was streaked with tears, entire chin covered in saliva and Edward pulled out to toss his cock in quick sure strokes before splattering cum over Oswald’s face. It pleased him how disarrayed Oswald looked with his eyes fluttering closed, how his tongue flickered out to catch the last droplets and to slide over his lips, tasting and collecting the mess of fluids.

Edward glanced down once more at Oswald’s new bobbing erection before he wiped his own face of sweat with the back of his hand. He reached for black latex gloves, snapping them on with some difficulty due to the slickness of his hands. “On your back.” Edward commanded, glancing over at Oswald to ensure that he obeyed. The smaller man did, relaxing into the hard floor as he watched Edward bring forward a bottle of lube.

It was cool to the touch and had Oswald tensing as he dolloped it over his tight hole. But soon Edward’s longer fingers were relaxing him, massaging and pressing, waiting for that moment of acceptance.

“Punish me.” Oswald whispered, his face betraying exactly how vulnerable he felt. How his guilt painted such a morbid picture and Edward swallowed. He pushed his digits in roughly, curling them to find that spot. Oswald grimaced, biting his lip to hold back any utterance of discomfort despite the tears continuing to wet his face as he shuddered.

“Supposed to be the king of Gotham and you can’t even keep your own mother alive.” Edward flicked out his knife, stroking the cold metal over Oswald’s collarbones. “You-”

“Sorbet.” Oswald blubbered, his face contorting behind the tears, snot and cum. His eyes were now filled with pain, humiliation and desperation as he shook.

“Oh god, Oswald! I’m sorry!” Edward immediately withdrew his hands, the knife clattering to the floor as he shed the latex gloves hurriedly and drew Oswald into his arms. Fingers soothed over the reddened skin as Edward gently cradled Oswald to him on the bed. The smaller man looked dazed, his eyes out of focus as he dropped from subspace. A quick glance around and Edward reached for the cozy plaid blanket that Oswald had given him. Wrapping it around Oswald, Edward continued his calming mantra. “You’re wonderful. You’re smart. You’re clever. You’re beautiful.”

Every touch was gentle, such contrast to the harshness they’d inflicted only minutes ago. He hadn’t meant to push Oswald this hard, but his lover had asked for this. For this punishment. Edward bestowed loving kissing across Oswald’s skin, stroking through his hair and in soothing motions along his back, mindful of the welts he’d created. “I’m sorry. I pushed too far. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry. It was not your fault.” Edward apologized. “It was all Galavan’s fault. Now he’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He left only to start a bath, knowing that this would help bring Oswald back down safely. Returning with a warm moist cloth in hand, he caringly wiped away the drying remains off Oswald’s face as the smaller man came back to himself slowly. The look of pure love and adoration Oswald gave him calmed Edward. He hadn’t broken him.

He carried Oswald to the bath, submerging both of them in the pleasantly warmed water. The heat allowing Oswald to relax against Edward fully. “Thank you.” Oswald whispered, pressing a single kiss to Edward’s collarbone. He felt safe. Secure. Loved. His guilt had lessened.


End file.
